


Coming Home

by Sued13



Series: We Have Some Issues [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sued13/pseuds/Sued13
Summary: Set within my Choices fanfic AU, where Rex has a family on Seelos in the Rebellion Era. He had promised them he was coming home for the holidays but as ever nothing goes according to plan. He's delayed and once he arrives there are unexpected guests both welcome and not.A few sci fi Easter Eggs in there too.
Relationships: CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Have Some Issues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015804
Kudos: 2





	1. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is hoping to get home for the special holidays

"Will you be able to get home?" The text on his Com had asked, he automatically typed in a "Yes." But that was over a month ago and they had been stuck for a month on that hell hole of planet that didn't even have a name, finally pulling out but without a victory and no further forward. Now he wasn't even sure he would make it in time for day two let alone the first day.

It had only supposed to be a quick reconnaissance for a new base and potentially a new source of Bacta spores but neither had worked out.

It was supposedly unpopulated.

Not true.

The plant that produced Bacta grew there.

Not true.

The inhabitants were hostile, excessively so and not open to negotiation; consequently his troopers, although they had survived were tired and hungry. There were numerous injuries and they were running low on supplies; so after reporting in they were finally recalled and lived to fight another day. They had finally took off from the planet but even that was not without incident.

Jom stood in front of him and saluted, "All accounted for and the injured made comfortable, sir."

"At ease."

Jom stood at ease.

"Sit, we all need a rest."

He slumped next to the captain, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossed them. "Something bothering you?"

Rex let out a huff. "Promised Ana I would be back for the festival celebrations but it's day one already."

"It's not Life Day?"

"No. They celebrate something different; apparently it goes back centuries and used to cover twelve days but its only three now. First Day, Second Day and Twelfth Day."

Jom looked confused.

"I know I couldn't understand it at first but where Ana's family originally came from, centuries ago the Winter had really short days and long nights and were very cold. So for almost two weeks they did nothing but 'eat drink and be Merry.' It's a few of the families there but not all….." He lurched forward as the ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace.

"Fek! Now what?"

.

Ana was standing at the door again, looking into the distance; the children were wreaking havoc with their excitement and checking if the weather forecast said they would have snow tomorrow. They liked snow at Twelve Day Festival, just like it was centuries ago, in he books. Rex still wasn't here and he hadn't commed in days; there was always that feeling in the pit of her stomach from worrying that he wouldn't return. Tula's hand rested on her shoulder.

"If he said he would be here, then I know he will try his damnedest to get here."

"I know."

"Come on then, the food's out, the wine and juice are mulled and everyone is hungry."

Ana closed the door and drew the heavy curtain, to keep the cold out and turned, what she saw was everyone else in the galaxy that she loved, all in one place and safe, and she should be thankful for that.

"Happy First Day." She raised her glass in a toast to the people sitting around the table and a cheer went up in response.

.

Rex rested on the door edges and leaned towards the soldier currently lying on their back, half in and half out of the hyperdrive housing.

"It's the Flux Capacitor, sir." The soldier's muffled voice came through and she pulled herself out from her place and wiped her hands on a piece of cloth handed to her by Jom. "It's totally burnt out. We're going nowhere on the hyperdrive, it's going to be sub light all the way now."

Rex groaned, inwardly. He was never getting home now. "I didn't know they even had those on Hyperdrives."

"This is a very old model sir, and manufactured by a little known company, who used to do speeders then branched out. They didn't last long though. Er….Da'lore'an, I think they were called."

The soldier was obviously a space ship nerd, if she knew that much detail. They now needed a plan to get somewhere near a civilised pro rebel planet to possibly find a replacement part, or ship failing that. Nothing too difficult then?

"What sector are we in?"

The pilot checked his Nav Com.

"Seelos, sir."

_It couldn't be._

"You sure?"

"Yes sir." The pilots reply had a hint of effrontery in it, as if questioning why Rex would ever doubt him.

"But we were no where near there, nor were we going to be anywhere near there, so why?"

The pilot looked puzzled, "Sorry Sir but I'm a pilot, not a Hyperspace Astrophysicist."

The Nerd cleared her throat. "Might have been when the Flux Capacitor blew sir, perhaps it did a Timey Wimey thing, and instead of just dropping out of hyperspace it pushed us both off the trajectory and back in time."

It was full on Nerdy stuff again. He didn't have time for that.

"Speak basic, what the hell is Timey Wimey. And what do you mean by back in time?"

_Seelos?_

"No belay that, it doesn't matter. I trust what you say. Just set this course."

Rex tapped in the coordinates for the pilot who raised an eyebrow. "It's an Imperial planet, sir. There's a garrison…."

"How long on sublight?" Rex interrupted.

"Couple of hours."

"Don't worry, it's a big planet. Make it so." The pilot engaged sublight. Rex paused, reflecting and directed his next question to the Nerd.

"So what do you mean exactly by back in time?"

"Well… when we were in hyperspace we were due back on Yavin in 24 hours and heading along that hyperspace lane. We've been travelling for 6 hours, so we should be here." She pointed at a dot on Nav Com chart that she pulled up. "But we're not—we're here." She pointed at another dot in a totally different quadrant. "Not far from the planet Seelos and near a totally different hyperspace lane. And…..check your chronos."

Four heads dropped down simultaneously.

"We set off at 16:00, so it should be 22:00 but its…."

"18:00." Interrupted Rex.

Jom smiled, as if suddenly appreciating the Nerd for the first time. "How?"

She shook her head, "Don't know. There's a lot about hyperspace travel that we don't yet know and this is way above my pay grade…..sir."

Rex found four sets of eyes focused on him.

"Lets's head for Seelos then."

.

As far as Ana was concerned there was only one thing missing from this illegal celebration and that was Rex; they had come to the old house, as it was bigger and there were more and more Stormtrooper patrols around. Although Jed said a lot of them had been called to the capital, as there had been riots due to lack of food; she felt slightly guilty as you could not say that there were any shortages here or even in Lonlea itself.

The day was bringing back good memories of when she small, with her Mother and Father. She relaxed slightly, listening to the hum of her family and friends appreciating what they had all produced. Even Gregor and Wolffe had brought a large joint of Joopa and she had marinated it with wild blueberries and brandy for several days. She took a bite from one of the large slices Gregor had carved for her; it was actually delicious, she tried to place the flavour. Like a wild Nuna, gamey but much more tender. She gave him the thumbs up on it. He grinned. Then she saw Wolffe's face; he looked worried and nodded to her; he had his Com in his hand.

Rising from the table, both went to the kitchen, on the pretext of getting more vegetables.

"We'll be having company soon."

"Who?"

.

Seelos never did have much of a world wide Security system and until you actually got near the capital there was no flight control as such, and the Imperials had not improved it. They were far enough away from the city and the mining to miss any Imperial interference.

The Nerd tapped into the local Imperial chatter to be on the safe side; it sounded confusing but Rex picked up on some of the protocols quoted from when he and Cody designed them.

"Sounds like the natives aren't cooperating." Commented Jom, as they slowed to land on Joopa Station. "Desert heat Ladies, be prepared."

The old freighter clunked, as it dropped the last few feet on the platform. "Make yourself at home ladies, we'll try and get in touch with the locals." After jumping from the freighter they headed to the Ops Room to get away from the oppressive heat, making themselves at home as soon as they saw the Caf.

"Nice place." Commented on of the injured who was now much more comfortable on one of the seats.

Rex opened his Com. "Wolffe?"

He listened to the reply.

"Yeah fine. A couple of walking wounded but other that zilch." Rex took a large gulp of Caf. "Can't even use it as a base. Natives are too hostile and the plant identified for Bacta is the wrong kind."

He listened again for a few seconds. "The Homestead, yeah that's good. Out of the way. Yeah should be able to fit everyone in there. Auto systems eh. Very clever." He listened again for a few minutes "Okay see you in thirty." He switched off the com and and turned to his squad formed up behind him.

"Alright, listen up."


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is reunited with Ana and wants to do some hands on parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little Christmas story. Its fluffy in places.
> 
> sued13

Ana paced, he was so near yet so far, and these past few months had seemed like a lifetime, then the door lock clicked and it pushed open; she stood and stared.

He was home.

She breathed out, not realising she had been holding her breath.

Rex had felt effects of the adrenaline in his stomach, as he approached the homestead. He didn't know why, other than apprehension about how people were going to react to his appearance with more 'guests'. Ones wanted by the Imps at that, and this was supposed to be all about family. But his squad had left their families behind, if they had any left. He slowly turned the lock as his squad helped their injured colleagues along and watched his back just in case. There should be no need, as Wolffe should have switched on the perimeter alarms again, after they passed through them.

He was two seconds in, when a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck and soft lips smashed hard against his, then, after a few glorious self indulgent seconds, he pulled away.

"Glad that was you Ana, or I would've been worried." He held her by the biceps, taking in all of her, finishing with her green eyes he felt devouring him. "C'mere." He pulled her back to him and kissed her hard, holding her neck, fingers entwined in her hair. Finally convinced he was home and this was not a dream, he let her go. His forehead dropped to hers, there was silence in the room, with nothing said for a few precious intimate seconds then pandemonium broke out. Kallie crawling now, escaped from Gregor's hold and scuttled towards them at a pace, screeching. Tula and Essie dodged about the room like crazed Nuna Hens attempting to organise things and the rest of his squad squashing themselves into the room behind him, looking totally bemused. He saw Mattie and Megs sitting with Jay, at the rear of the room, mouths forming large 'O's at the sight of the rebel soldiers. Rex nodded to him. They had just invaded his home.

And Maya, sitting in between Wolffe and Gregor, was refereeing presumably.

"Sorry I'm late, Cy'are."

Ana shook her head, as she watched him bend to pick his daughter up; she didn't care how late he was, he was home.

Then she saw the others crowded behind him, as he turned and said, "Come and meet the family."

"Jom!"

"Good to see you Ana. I brought him back for you." She saw Rex's eye roll at that comment, as she looked behind the two large men.

"My squad." Announced Rex. They all shuffled and looked around somewhat sheepishly. Ana raised her eyebrows.

"It's a long story." Rex admitted.

"Better come and sit down, eat and drink." Ana invited them in and turning to the other guests. "Come on shuffle up, make room. I'm sure we have some more chairs, or if you've finished, take your drinks into the parlour and I'll bring some cake and cookies through." Essie and Tula nodded, having already produced extra food from the conservator to distribute and came to see her.

"Don't know what we'll do tomorrow." Observed Essie.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Ana replied, just happy he was back. She would starve for the next month to keep him here for a few days; all three went into the kitchen to get yet more food.

Rex introduced them all to her but in her excitement she could not remember their names; but without fail they all thanked her. One thing she did notice was, apart from Jom, they all looked so very young. She took Kallie from her father and gave her a piece of fruit to chew on, whilst Rex tucked into some Joopa and vegetables with the berry sauce.

He leaned over, "This is the best Joopa joint I have ever tasted." He muttered and left a sticky kiss on her cheek; she carefully wiped it away treasuring every touch.

"How long?"

"Until we can get the hyperdrive fixed."

"Hyperdrive?"

"Like I said—long story." He took another bite like he was starving man. "What's the Imp activity round here like? Wolffe and Gregor's last transmission said it was sporadic."

"We've not seen any Imps around here since…..Cody."

Rex was silent for a few seconds longer than she expected.

"None?"

"Not according to Jed and he keeps an ear to the Imp frequencies, as well."

"I'll have a chat to him later." She had to accept that he was still on a mission. No rest for the wicked was the old saying.

"The perimeter alarm's been upgraded and is on all the time." She looked around the room; it was crowded.

"We'll have a few guards as well. Just to be certain."

She nodded, he was always cautious.

"Will they be alright to sleep in the workshop. There's a couple of heaters and there should be enough bedding."

"Yes. We'll be fine; we've got our packs."

"We?" Her eyebrows raised as she said that.

Rex took the hint, "Okay,… they."

"I don't think they'll begrudge you staying with me for a little while."

Rex squeezed her waist pulling her closer. "I'm sure they won't."

"And you'll all be staying for the celebration."

Rex recognised that wasn't a request but an instruction.

For a few precious hours she would have him back, safe.

.

It was late when he finally came to bed; Kallie was in a makeshift cot in the dressing room. Only steps away. He came out of the fresher with just a towel around him. Memories of him when they first met came to mind; "couldn't find any sleep pants." He explained.

"Huh, any excuse to show off."

Rex took the hint, "I don't know what you mean…" as he stood, hands on hips, alternately flexing his pectorals.

Ana stifled a giggle, as he slipped into the bed and Rex was met with a pair of icy feet on his calves.

"Do I have to warm you up every time?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Came the deadpan reply. He chuckled as he pushed himself up and over his wife resting on his elbows. Her hands resting on his biceps. "I think, I'm a very lucky woman to have such a handsome foot warmer." Rex growled as he attacked her neck.

"Sshh. We don't want to wake Kallie." His hand moved gently over her mouth. "This should work then." He whispered and felt the kiss she gave to his palm. He shivered as her nails, traced a path down his back bone and another hand slid down his stomach.

_And I am a very lucky man._

Jom had taken over the first watch with Nerd, whilst the others had some well earned rest. Although seeing the look in his Captain's eye, he didn't think he would be getting that much sleep tonight. He didn't begrudge him that; Captain Rex had been his hero from back in the Clone Wars, when he had heard stories about the Clone Captain who had helped train the Rebels on his home planet of Onderon. What the Emperor had done to those men, some didn't believe it but he saw it. His friend, yes, he called him a friend, was not even middle aged but looked a lot older. Jom was happy that he had Ana; she was good for him. He walked the perimeter again, just to be sure.

.

Ana woke feeling her husbands strong arms still around her and his beard scratching the back of her neck; he needed a trim. She lifted his hand gently from her stomach, then his muscles tensed in his arm, she knew she couldn't move it now.

"Where'd you think you're going?" A muffled husky voice came from behind her. "It's early."

"Lots to do."

"Thought it was a holiday?"

"Still lots to do."

"No."

Ana squirmed in his arms and turned to look at him; his eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"It's too early to move." She snuggled down in agreement.

"Fifteen more minutes." She felt his chin rest on her head.

"Might need longer than that." His hand rested in the middle of her back and pressed her to him. She hummed contentedly; she really wanted to stay here with him.

It lasted two minutes before there was cacophony of sounds coming from the dressing room including some angry sounding screams.

Rex winced; "Does she always do this?"

"Mostly, if you're not quick enough."

They finally parted.

"I'll see to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's about time I did some hands on parenting."

"Okay. I'll have a quick shower."

Rex went to his daughter and picked her up from the cot, seeing at once what the problem was—She needed changing.

Then the smell assailed his senses; he would admit later that he panicked.

"Ana. I think there's something wrong with Kallie." He shouted above his wailing daughter.

"Why?...is there a smell?"

"Yes. It's evil…worse than Joopa dung."

The noise of running water indicated she was already in the shower, which was quick.

"That's normal. That's your daughter."

He swore, then heard hysterical laughter from the fresher and tried breathing through his mouth.

"Deal with it Captain." More hysterical laughter followed.

"Osik." He muttered as he carried his squirming daughter at arms length to her changing mat. He just wished he had his bucket with him but even that may not have been able to cope with this smell.


	3. The Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the dinner and The Giving are in full swing. Everything is going so well, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write this much fluff.

Rex emerged from the fresher with a clean and dressed Kallie; he loved this closeness with his daughter, even the smelly after effects of her sleep. He understood the screaming and Ana's quick exit to the fresher after his offer to take care of Kallie but couldn't believe that a being so small could produce that amount of putrid smelling…Osik. Bantha Poo was sweet in comparison. He would have to watch what people were feeding her.

He looked around the almost empty dining room; he hadn't really noticed it the previous night, when his eyes were only on his family but it was decorated with lots of greenery. Spiky bushes with sweet smelling herbs and dried flowers; strings of tiny lights threaded through. In the corner was a huge tree from the forest. It was cut it down and decorated with bows, flowers, herbs and…he looked closer…..cookies; Underneath stood parcels covered with brightly patterned paper. He continued through to the kitchen.

Essie, Ana and Tula were preparing breakfast in the there but there was no one else around. He looked at his chrono; it wasn't that early. Carefully placing Kallie in her high chair he went to see if he could help.

"Here you are, you can feed her." A bowl and spoon were pushed into his hands. "Roba bacon and sausage okay for you?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

Ana was in full on feeding mode.

He sat next to his daughter and checked the bowl; it looked and smelt okay, a fruity porridge. Kallie's hands were stretched out in front of her trying to grab the bowl. He put it just out of her way and filled the small spoon, she grabbed it and pulled it towards her mouth but missed. Rex scraped up the porridge and she accepted it, swallowing and making contented noises.

"Hey, do you like that? Good girl." He almost cooed back at her.

Essie nudged Ana and nodded towards Rex; they both smiled and continued to prepare the vegetables.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gregor and Wolffe have taken breakfast to your squad, we couldn't fit them all in here but we'll rearrange for this afternoon. No one gets left out."

"Afternoon?"

"Dinner and presents."

Oh heck! He hadn't brought Ana's present with him; she'd explained about the festival, so he managed to get her something using some of the stash of credits he still had from his bounty hunting and 'security' work days. It wasn't much, some small earrings with green stones that matched her eyes. But he wished he'd popped them into his pack.

"Essie.." Ana had an odd look on her face as she paused, "has called some friends and they are coming with extra food and gifts. Gregor's going to fetch them soon."

"Friends?"

"Yes—we can trust them."

Rex wiped Kallie's face and gave her one of her toys, watching her, as he finished off the Roba bacon and sausage sandwiched between two chunks of bread; now to see his squad and check on them. He felt he had been remiss in spending so much time with Ana and Kallie.

"Go. You need to check in with them." Rex nodded, taking the large flask and box she pushed in his hand. "More Caf and cookies to keep them going. I know what the rations are like." then she pushed him out of the door, with a kiss to keep him going.

He marched across the windswept kitchen garden towards their makeshift barracks; the lights were on, as the day was overcast and dull. Not like the desert. The different weather here, always surprised him. As he approached he could hear strains of laughter, he pushed the door open to hear "….. the next thing we saw, was the last stormtrooper legging it across the desert after the speeder bike. The Tank was a wipe out, of course. So we just commandeered the four- legger."

Gregor sat down, his story finished. Rex's squad, all young apart from Jom, had been lapping it up, as some had tears running down their faces. It was good for morale to hear of victories, however small, especially the way Gregor told them.

"Not bad engineering, for Imps." Muttered Wolffe, "Couldn't understand how they stayed upright at first."

"Attenshun!" Jom had seen Rex enter.

He shook his head, "At ease. Finish your breakfast and here's more to keep you going." He handed it to Nerd. "How is everyone?" He looked especially to the injured; they did look better. Ana had treated them last night. There were several mutterings ranging from 'fine' to 'great', 'brilliant food.'

"When are we likely to be able to fix the hyperdrive?"

"I'll have a word with Essie see if we can get a …flux capacitor or at least get it repaired."

"Wolffe?"

"I'll check the inventory on Joopa station; I've contacted Command. They know our situation but are struggling to get some one out to us."

"Looks like we're stuck here for a couple of days."

There were nods from the group; it would do them all good to have a little R and R.

.

Rex spent a couple of hours with them; there was a bit of reminiscing, which the youngsters seemed to enjoy. He learned more about this team as well; they had been put together for this mission and were a good mixture. They'd found an old Sabac game and other games in the Workshop and several were playing; a few were reading, one listening to music. He left them to relax before dinner.

Back at the house the preparations were in full swing and the smells emanating from the kitchen were amazing; Rex swallowed as his mouth watered. The dining room and kitchen had been rearranged to accommodate everyone sitting comfortably apart from the two on guard duty. They were drawing straws on that; he had drawn midnight, with Wolffe. He looked around.

"Where's Kallie?"

"She's having a nap. I didn't want her to get overtired and be grumpy at Dinner."

"Gregor's just left."

"Good. Be about another hour then."

He leaned against her. "It smells great. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nothing at the moment we're organised. Afterwards, you can clean up."

"It's a deal." He pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted until Tula nudged them.

"Right that's it—nothing more to do for a little while. Let's sit down and have a drink." Tula popped a kiss on Essie's cheek, then headed for the drinks cabinet. There were bottles everywhere, mostly home made.

.

Rex wasn't sure how but they had fitted everyone in for the meal plus, the friends had arrived in time with Gregor. It was Roxie and Rhia. He watched Ana as they entered, although she was cool, there seemed to be none of her previous antagonism towards them. Jax had sent some food with them but couldn't come himself. Rex noticed 'The Twins', as Ana called, them sandwiched between Gregor and Wolffe. They looked very cosy; he'd obviously missed something.

The guards were changing now, their meal had been saved; he met them at the door.

"All clear sir." The Rodian pilot reported.

Rex nodded "Get some food and drink, and warm up." They were gradually clearing away some empty plates, then he was on clean up duty, as the ones who had done the prepping and cooking relaxed.

Ana sat with a Corellian brandy in front of her; it was the last bottle they had so she was savouring it. Unless someone smuggled some in, she didn't think she was going to get any more soon; the Imperials were tightening up on Seelos. There was a possibility they may have to leave but she would think about that another day. She watched Rex as he helped clear up; despite the cure to the accelerated ageing the time in the prison had aged him, and it showed. She knew they would never have as long as anyone else but she appreciated any time she had with him. And she had a present for him. The Caf pots were on for anyone not drinking and it would soon be time for The Giving.

.

Ana had made sure everyone had at least one parcel under that tree; most were home made and ranged from Tihaar and cookies to toys. Essie being the eldest of the family handed them around. Ana smiled as she saw the looks of surprise on Rex's squad's faces as they each received one.

Kallie received quite a few and Mattie and Megs helped her open them. She giggled as she helped to rip the paper, taking more interest in the wrapping. Ana wasn't quite sure that she understood what the wind up droid and blaster was but she saw Rex's face and he was not happy.

Rex pulled Wolffe to one side, "You pair got her a toy clanker and blaster?"

"Made." Wolffe replied in all seriousness; he fired the blaster and when the light hit one of the targets on the droid. It keeled over making a sparking noise.

Kallie clapped her hands loving it.

"Like Father, like daughter." Wolffe commented putting his hands on his hips, mirroring Rex.

She also had a wind up furry lump, well that's what it looked like to Rex; It also purred like a Tooka.

"It's a Tribble," explained Ana, “from a Holovid she likes watching, she always cries when there's a person in a red shirt."

"Yeah. They never come back from a mission." Confirmed Nerd. Rex shook his head.

Ana handed Rex a wrapped box, surprised, he unwrapped it carefully saying, "Yours is still at Yavin Base."

"No." She placed her hand on his chest, "Mine is here, now." He swallowed and opened the wooden box. Inside were her Father's matching Verpine pistols.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. They're yours now."

He pulled her to him, forehead dropping to hers. They stood like that whilst the others opened their presents and sweet biscuits were handed around.

.

It was Megs and Mattie who decided that it was games time and retrieved all the games so people could choose what they wanted to play.

Ana and Rex just sat together, arms linked, watching Kallie.

Gregor and Wolffe were playing Sabacc with the twins and some of Rex's squad; he checked his chrono and Com.

"Everything Okay?" Ana saw him.

"Yes. A storm's brewing. They're checking the perimeter again. Jom's just being extra careful, there was some chatter on one of the frequencies."

"Should we stop?"

"We'll just keep an eye on it for the moment. There's nothing to indicate any Imp activity locally."

"Good." She leaned against him as he squeezed her waist again.

There was a banging at the door.

"Open up in the name of the Empire."

Suddenly everyone went quiet; the perimeter alarms hadn't gone off and the guards hadn't commed. They had heard nothing. The sound of Rex's chair scraping the floor as he rose, echoed through the room, he walked slowly to the door and opened it.

Two stormtroopers pushed him aside and entered.

"Well, what do we have here? An illegal gathering."


	4. Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lieutenant makes a decision which had dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little experiment for me, trying to write a short story. it still went on longer than I expected. One more chapter after this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Sued13

The silence continued as Rex regained his balance, Ana moved towards him but one of the Stormtroopers pointed his blaster at her. She saw Rex straighten up and approach the Troopers, as two more entered the house. Having no idea what he was going to do, she would just follow his lead and hoped everyone else did.

The troopers were outnumbered but didn't act like it; after all, it was a room full of older people and young children.

Looking around, Kallie was with Mattie and Megs; she couldn't see Maya but she'd been spending time with Rex's squad. Nerd was sitting next to Kallie, her arm around her. Wolffe and Gregor were next to them and the twins. The rebels had melted away leaving only Nerd with them.

Rex stepped up, he'd been doing this all his life, leading, and he took charge now. "It's a family gathering, sir. So how can we help you." He had to keep everyone safe and didn't want any power hungry Stormtrooper letting go with his blaster.

Ana watched closely, she had never really seen him fight before except against Raif and that was in this same house and was blur. The last time stormtroopers came to this house she was alone. She closed those memories out and concentrated on Rex; he had changed. There was a hardness, in his eyes, one that she had never seen before and she realised that this was how he had survived all those years of war. How he and his brothers had survived.

She glanced back to Gregor and Wolffe; they too had changed; that same hardness was in their eyes, just like Rex.

They were different now and she had never noticed that change before.

.

Adrick, TK1669, moved his head, so he could see everyone in the room; it looked like a family gathering just as the old man had told the Lieutenant. Perhaps they could get some help here. He scanned taking the details, mostly older people and children.

"TK1669 – check everyone." The Lieutenant's voice came over the internal com. He wasn't sure if it was on speaker as well, it sounded like it. He saw movement from the corner of his eye— it was on loudspeaker.

"Sir?" He wasn't.

"You heard me. Search everyone."

"Sir, Yes sir."

He heard the man with beard intervene, "There's no need for that, nobody's armed."

But Adrick knew better than to disobey; he'd be on a charge if he didn't and he didn't need another reprimand. He moved forward.

.

"Name!" The Stormtrooper Lieutenant demanded, Rex breathed out slowly to keep calm.

"Nik Sant and these are my family." He swept his hand around vaguely, but nothing he was doing was vague or unplanned. He needed to protect these people.

"You!" The Lieutenant nodded toward her.

The other stormtrooper frisked her, luckily she had nothing on her not even a knife.

"Ana Sant. I'm his wife."

The Stormtrooper had moved on and was now going amongst the room searching her guests. The Lieutenant nodded towards Nerd and Kallie; he had seen her glance at them. "Who are they?"

"My daughters." The plural was out of her mouth before she realised it, "Nina and Kallie." She pushed her arm out towards them and Nerd took the hint rushing to her side carrying Kallie. She pulled them both into her; Rex didn't bat an eyelid, as he saw it.

"She doesn't look like you." The Lieutenant commented, as Nerd stood next to Ana and handed Kallie off to her. Nerd stayed close, pressed up to Ana and she could feel why; Nerd still had her small blaster in her pocket.

"Nina's my daughter with my previous husband."

"Previous?" The Lieutenant questioned.

"He died."

He turned to Rex, "Better watch out old man, looks like she kills 'em off."

Anyone else would have seen how Rex bristled.

Nerd shuffled around Ana, as if hugging her and Ana felt the blaster drop into her pocket hidden by her apron.

The Stormtrooper continued with his search, moving through the guests, until he reached the toy droid and blaster. He stopped.

"Name? What's this?" He addressed Wolffe.

Wolffe was sorely tempted to say _What do you think?_ But he couldn't antagonise them. As much as he was itching for a fight, he could see how angry Rex was; he had that look about him. They needed Intel before they could plan with these number of civvies around. And he wasn't sure what was happening with Nerd; she was the only rebel left in the room and Ana had called her daughter. He would just go with the flow for the time being.

"It's just a toy." Wolffe had answered the trooper. "A light hits the target on the droid and it keels over." He was just about to demonstrate when the Stormtrooper knocked it out of his hand.

"Hey! it's only a toy."

"Name!"

"Farkas."

_Good idea to use a droid and not a model trooper, our first idea._

Gregor watched, something was off with them. They obviously didn't have access to the Imperial database, otherwise they wouldn't be asking the questions; they could just scan the faces. He was almost certain that the three of them, even Ana, would be on an Imperial database, somewhere; although he knew Kallus had done some digital housekeeping before he left. He watched the Stormtrooper move around the room, as everyone played their part. He pulled Roxie closer to him; she gave him a funny look, as they had never been physical before. The two women had made sure that they knew it was for companionship only, though he had seen her watching him. He was okay with that. He had his memories but he didn't need those at the moment, he had to concentrate.

"Find anything, Trooper."

"Nothing sir. They seem just who they say they are."

"We'll see."

His helmet moved between Rex, Wolffe and Gregor. "You three. You look familiar."

"We're brothers."

"Where from?"

"Seelos."

"Hmm." He put his hand to his helmet as if listening to something on his Com and turned around, to face the door.

"How many of you here?" He asked.

"Just us." Rex replied.

The Lieutenant's head moved fractionally and Rex knew from the body language, he was on his Com talking to someone else.

.

Jom and the rest of the squad were down on their haunches behind the old Roba pen; it was still pungent despite not being used for a couple of years.

"Everybody okay and armed."

"Ant and Dec are missing; they were patrolling the perimeter."

Jom activated the Com, but there was no answer. _Kriff._ He'd sent them to check on the crash site, the spiralling smoke had given it away but now he had two areas to worry about. "Okay we need Intel. What do we know so far?" He paused. "In the house?"

"The clones, Nerd and civvies." Came a reply from the pilot, Lek."Four stormies inside, two on guard. We could take them."

"The civvies." He pointed out. "We don't want to get them in the firing line." He thought for a few seconds. "Maya and Lek, check out Ant and Dek. And be careful. Recce only, if you can't take them out cleanly." He paused, "We'll keep an eye on the house." Lon and Chia weren't fully fit but they had been worse; he just hoped it wasn't a full squad of Stormies or they would have their hands full. He was more worried about the house's occupants.

.

"Come on speed up, Trooper." The Lieutenant ordered his newest recruit. The kid wasn't bad and had had some good results from the academy; he had the makings of a sniper until his final two months when he had gone downhill and no one knew why.

"Yes Sir."

He was quick enough to acknowledge the Lieutenant but there was still something wrong; the Trooper had slowed at the woman's daughter. He activated the Imperial channel, inputting his code.

 _Kriff!_ Static still poured from his com. _Godforsaken planet. First the sandstorm now this. What is that trooper doing?_

Nerd stared at the stormtrooper who had just searched her, ineffectively it felt. There was a familiarity about him but that may have been from the couple of years she spent or wasted at the Academy.

"Erin?"

She was hearing a name that nobody had called her in months, not since she left; she felt Ana's eyes boring into her. She thought it hadn't been loud enough for anyone else to hear but she was wrong; Rex's woman knew something. She shook her head; imperials weren't very forgiving of deserters.

"You must be mistaken; that's not my name." There was only one person who had called her by her given name.

The Stormtrooper paused.

 _Too long, too long._ Nerd thought. _Go away. Leave me._ She willed him to move away. If he loved her, as he had said, he would not be standing here searching her. He would have been beside her. Just like she had heard the stories of Rex and Ana.

"Trooper! Is there a problem?" The Lieutenant was back on his case.

"Sir, no sir. They're clean."

This conversation was on their 'buckets' but their short range internal coms were the only ones that were working; they were technically alone, potentially though MIA at best, AWOL at worst. He had to find them a way out of here; Fifteen years of a spotless record all for nothing. Putting up with those 'wet droids', who did his training, the supposed best soldiers in the galaxy but couldn't be trusted to act without something in their heads. Pity the new boy hadn't found anything. He just couldn't believe that they were clean, as this was near where the traitor Kallus had had his run-in the Lothal Rebels and eventually had his head turned.

"Orders Sir?" The new boy's voice interrupted his train of thought.

_He couldn't, could he?_

_But no one would know._

_There was only his squad here; they were loyal, even the new boy._

_If they took down a whole rebel cell, they'd get medals not a shooting squad._

"They're Rebel's find something, or I will." He still wasn't sure and wanted something to mitigate his actions. He scanned the room himself again, there had to be something.

_The toy blaster._

"They're all lying trooper and it's a rebel cell that's running weapons for the Rebels. We have the evidence."

"Sir?"

"They need to be executed; they're dangerous. Kill them all."

It'd been done before in the name of the Empire and would be done again. ISB and Grand Admiral Thrawn had been brave enough to use the ultimate deterrent.

"All of them?" Adrick could not believe his ears; this wasn't right. This wasn't what he'd joined up for. He didn't murder innocents—children.

Rex heard the question, the trooper was questioning his superior and wasn't happy with his orders; Rex wasn't sure if his helmet speaker had been deliberately left on but he was going to take his chance. He signalled to Wolffe and Gregor; they were ready. The clones could all see that something was going on between the troopers as the private turned towards his Lieutenant, the chin of his helmet jutting out.

.

Jom was watching the house, itching to get in, to actually do something, other than stand and watch the two bucketheads on guard duty. He'd made a decision. He signalled Lon and Chia to move out behind the house. He scrambled across the ground, luckily the bucketheads missed him; although he preferred to think it was his expertise. Finally Lon and Chia were in position.

They pounced; it should have been a quiet execution but one of the Stormtroopers managed to get a couple of blasts off.

"Kriff!" Muttered Jom as the now deceased trooper slipped slowly, silently to the floor.

.

"You can't, not all of them." The young stormtrooper continued to argue with his commander. He went up in Rex's estimation; then there were two blasts from outside, nearby from the sound of it. They took their chance.

It all happened so fast.

One of the troopers headed outside.

The Lieutenant fired his blaster.

Rex moved towards the Lieutenant.

Nina flipped the arguing trooper.

Wolfe and Gregor moved towards Rex.

The Lieutenant lunged at Ana, who pushed Kallie away; she saw Gregor lift her up and swing her over to the Essie.

Ana felt herself lifted off the ground, unable to breathe; she scrabbled, using her her legs to try and get some purchase or leverage against him. The armour wasn't helping her.

His forearm, across her windpipe, prevented her moving; as she saw the house retreating from her vision the cold air hit her, in contrast to the recently fired blaster, which was hot against the side of her head. Pulling at the arm holding her but she was getting weaker, lack of oxygen having its effect.

Her last sight, was Rex coming after her, reaching out to her, before her world went black.

Rex didn't see the blaster shot that took the Lieutenant down; he didn't care but Wolffe had got to Ana. "She's still breathing. It's okay." Rex breathed out. The Lieutenant moved.

"No more." He muttered, and picking up the Lieutenant's own blaster, fired several shots into him, still firing when Gregor put his hand on his arm.

"He's gone Vod."

He turned and ran after Wolffe, who was carrying Ana back to the house.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In legends Nik Sant is the Rebel with a white beard in the Return of the Jedi, on Endor. Here he uses it as an alias, taken from Ana.


	5. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is why you don't get involved, love 'em and leave 'em." He muttered to himself. As much as he liked Ana and respected and liked Rex. It didn't do to mix love and families with war. Especially if you were a soldier. He braced himself, he needed to talk to Rex. As he walked up to the house he saw two familiar figures come out of the door and stand in front of it as it closed.
> 
> "Clones!" He muttered.
> 
> Jom stopped in front of Wolffe and Gregor, who flanked the door.
> 
> "I need to see….."
> 
> "Rex is with Ana."
> 
> "I need to see him."
> 
> "He said not to be disturbed." Wolffe glared.
> 
> "So he's not being disturbed." Gregor continued as he stepped in front of Jom, arms folded.
> 
> They could be the most stubborn, obstinate, Roba headed, exceptional soldiers in the galaxy.
> 
> Jom knew he was getting nowhere.

The whump of the Imperial Transport, as it disintegrated from the explosives Jom had set, proved satisfying; all reusable parts had been removed and transported to Joopa Station. It was now a pile of useless durasteel, unrecognisable. Another victory, however small pleased him and he headed back to the house; his squad were on the mend including Ant and Dec and he had attracted another recruit, Adrick. Not sure how that was going to work out especially with Nerd, or Erin. All he needed to do now was sort Rex out before Command came for them.

"This is why you don't get involved, love 'em and leave 'em." He muttered to himself. As much as he liked Ana and respected and liked Rex. It didn't do to mix love and families with war. Especially if you were a soldier. He braced himself, he needed to talk to Rex. As he walked up to the house he saw two familiar figures come out of the door and stand in front of it as it closed.

"Clones!" He muttered.

Jom stopped in front of Wolffe and Gregor, who flanked the door.

"I need to see….."

"Rex is with Ana."

"I need to see him."

"He said not to be disturbed." Wolffe glared.

"So he's not being disturbed." Gregor continued as he stepped in front of Jom, arms folded.

They could be the most stubborn, obstinate, Roba headed, exceptional soldiers in the galaxy.

Jom knew he was getting nowhere.

.

Rex sat beside the bed, his hand resting on hers; he watched her chest gently moving up and down with every breath. Kallie had finally settled down to sleep. It had been hours now; everywhere had been cleaned up and they had salvaged some parts from the downed Imperial transport and destroyed the rest. He had left that in Jom's capable hands; he just couldn't leave her.

He heard the door open and close gently; "Here you are lad." Essie pushed yet another mug of Caf in his hand. "You know what Jay said, that there's nothing wrong with her. He couldn't find any problem with the instruments he has here. If she hasn't woken by sun up. He'll go into town and get some other scanner he's got at his surgery. Just to check."

"I'm not leaving till she wakes."

"I know lad." As soon as Essie knew exactly how old he was, she called him lad. It normally made him smile. If Ana ….he couldn't even say the words. He would never smile again. He squeezed her hand, as he heard the door close behind him; he would wait for her to wake up.

She had to wake up.

.

Ana wanted desperately to open her eyes but they wouldn't move and felt glued together; in fact everything felt so heavy she barely move her hand. Gradually, the realisation came to her that she was lying in her old bed and someone was squeezing her hand. She squeezed back. Yes, she could move it.

Finally, she opened her eyes, squinting to adjust to the light and slowly turned her head. Rex was there. Those last fleeting moments slowly came back to her the last image she had was of Rex coming towards her and now, here he was.

"Rex." She heard a raspy voice say his name and belatedly understood the burning in her throat was caused by speaking; in fact now she thought of it, everywhere hurt.

"Hey."

She felt his hands close around hers, large, safe, comforting.

"Drink this." He put a straw to her mouth; she managed to draw a few sips. It tasted like nectar.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was soothing.

"Like Osik." It was a struggle just to say those two words.

"I'll get Jay." He rose, dropping her hand.

Ana shook her head, "Just want to see you."

Rex paused— sat back down and leaned nearer, retaking her hand. "You gave me a scare." Scare was an understatement; he hadn't breathed, eaten or drunk properly since it happened.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"We shouldn't have held it. It was too dangerous." Her voice was clearer.

He made her take more sips.

"You checked everything, took all the right precautions and it was something you couldn't account for. An Imperial Transport that has NavCom problems and gets caught in a storm this far up?" He kissed her hand, "it was a small rebellion that people needed to keep going." He planted another kiss, this time on her cheek; she felt his beard scratch her face. "

"Nobody else was killed, apart from the Imps and we have a new volunteer."

Ana looked confused.

"Adrick. Nerd's friend. She used to be an Imperial Cadet; they were at the same Academy until she saw something that pushed her too far. They had a thing going, according to Jom. Looks like they never did really toe the line. Then the same with Adrick. Obeying his Lieutenant this time was a step too far for him."

"Kallie?"

"Asleep."

"You?"

Rex smiled, "Better now you're back."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three?"

"Yeah, most people have gone home."

"Unhurt?"

"Unhurt and safe." He repeated.

"Your squad?"

"Several injured, two seriously."

"Oh Rex. I'm sorry."

He could see the guilt written in her face; he stroked her cheek. "That, is not your fault; some of the Imps ambushed them before they even knew we were here. The boys saw them coming down and found the downed transport. They investigated like they'd been taught."

He watched as she chewed her bottom lip, taking in the information. It was the truth, a fluke. More faulty Imperial hardware.

"I'll fetch Jay, he's been here full time looking after the others. If we hadn't been here, in this place, they may not have survived." He placed a kiss on her cheek and got a small smile in return.

.

"So you just need some rest and you should be fine." Jay packed up his bag. "I would normally put some Bacta on the bruises but it's in short supply. It'll just take longer to heal but should be fine. Drink plenty of fluids."

Ana nodded and waved his hand away. As soon as he left she lifted her feet over the edge of the bed. She desperately needed a shower. Standing up, the room swam violently and she sat down quickly again.

"Fek!"

As if on cue, door opened again and Rex entered, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to take a shower." She rasped.

"You're on bed rest."

"I'll rest better after a shower."

This was an argument Rex could see he was going to lose, "Come on then, I'll help you."

She didn't even have the strength to walk with him but let him lead her to it; he ran it then helped her undress. Held her as she stepped in. Undressed and followed.

"I'm okay." She said just before the room swam again and she leaned against the wall to steady herself again.

"Yeah." Agreed Rex, as he held her steady. He was about to say 'Don't be a spoilsport, let's have some fun', but decided against humour at this time. He didn't think she would appreciate it. Instead he lowered her to the seat that was in the shower, "Stay there."

This time! she didn't argue, as he reached for the soap and shampoo; he lathered it up and gently scrubbed her back, arms and shoulders before moving to her chest and stomach. He felt her hitch and sob and looked to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey."

"You shouldn't have to do this for me." Her voice still slightly raspy, even in the steam.

"You did it for me."

She looked at him, opened her mouth, thought better of it and closed it again.

"Good. Medics are the worst patients." He reached her groin and looked at her.

"I can do that."

She washed the area covered with a little thatch of red hair; he remembered thumping Gregor when he asked if she had 'matching collar and cuffs.' She did. He knelt down as she extended her leg and lathered it up.

"Rex?"

"Hmm." he moved onto the other leg.

"Give me the soap and turn around."

He did as he was told, anything for her; he felt her use his shoulder to steady herself and then soapy hands, rubbing at his back. He had never been awake when she had washed him before. He sighed, as he tried to work out how he felt.

It wasn't sexual.

It was…..cared for, ...loved.

Fin.


End file.
